Voltage regulators provide a predetermined and substantially constant output voltage, even while using an input voltage source that may be poorly specified. Many electronic products use voltage regulators to convert an input voltage into a regulated output voltage that may be higher or lower than the input voltage. Accordingly, voltage regulators may function as both a voltage converter and a voltage stabilizer.
There are two major categories of regulators, namely linear regulators and switching regulators. For example, in linear regulators, the output voltage may be regulated by adjusting a passive element (e.g., a variable resistor) to control a continuous flow of current from the voltage source to the load.
On the other hand, switching regulators, are essentially DC-DC converters that operate by switching current ON and OFF to control the output voltage. Switching regulators can use one or more switching devices, along with an inductor and a capacitor in order to store and transfer energy to a load. Such regulators control the voltage supplied to the load by turning the switching element(s) ON and OFF, thereby regulating the amount of power being transmitted through the inductor in the form of discrete current pulses. For example, the inductor and the capacitor convert the supplied current pulses into a substantially constant load current such that the load voltage is regulated. Accordingly, regulation of the output voltage may be achieved through the ON-OFF duty cycle adjustment of the switching element(s), based on feedback signals indicative of the output voltage and load current.